Happy New Year
by MstudentArt11
Summary: HidanXOC!baca aja!hancur leburr!


**Summary:  
><strong>bagaimana perasaan Ema terhadap Hidan yang selalu dianggap sebagai adik? Apakah sahabat bisa menjadi cinta?

**Genre:  
><strong>Humor,Romance

**Character:  
><strong>Sakon,Tayuya,Hidan,Ema

**Rated:  
><strong>T. atau munkin bisa menjadi K

**Pairing:  
><strong>HidaEma, sedikit ada tambahan SakoTayu

**Disclamer:  
><strong>Masashi Kishimoto-sama, juga OC

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

DI SEKOLAH-13:45

"Sakon!kau terlambat 15 menit!" bentak Tayuya kesal.

"ampun Tayuya-chan!soalnya,tadi Tsunade-sensei memberiku pelajaran tambahan!dan Temari-san juga memintaku membereskan kelas karena aku tidak piket tadi pagii!" Sakon sembah sujud di kaki pacarnya yang bernama Tayuya tersebut.

"benarkah begitu?" Tanya Tayuya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakon. Melihat mata Sakon seolah mencari kebohongan lewat matanya.

"serius!dua rius malah!" Sakon membentuk tanda V dengan tangan kanan nya dan mengangkatnya tinggi,

"oke,sepertinya kau tidak berbohong, jadi kumaafkan… TAPI, kau harus membelikan ku buku musik baru!jika tidak akan kuhias kepalamu dengan bukit krem dengan tanganku!" ucapnya mendekatkan kepalan tangan nya ke wajah Sakon membuat sang empunya wajah menjauhkan dengan ketakutan.

"b-baik!" Sakon mengangguk 3 kali.

"bagus!" Tayuya menghembuskan nafas nya sambil membantu Sakon berdiri.

"hei,sudahlah… kasihan,bukan?masa Sakon kau bentak-bentak terus?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang. Matanya berwarna biru langit. Dia medatangi lalu menepuk pundak Tayuya dengan santai.

"sudahlah!Ema-chan, dia tidak pantas untuk dikasihani!kau tahu, sudah berapa kali aku bersabar jika gadis-gadis itu mendekatinya? Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka!" teriak Tayuya sebal misuh sambil menunjuk Sakon. Yang ditunjuk Cuma diam.

"jadi,maksudmu… apa kau cemburu,begitu?" Tanya gadis bernama Ema mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tayuya dengan nada menggoda. Sekarang jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Tayuya hanya 3 cm. Tangan kanan nya diletakan dipipi Tayuya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang bahu Tayuya. Sekarang posisi mereka seperti pasangan yang hendak berciuman.

"su-sudahlah!susah ngomong sama kamu!kita bisa-bisa digosipkan pasangan lesbi tahu!" ucapnya kesal sambil menepis tangan kanan Ema dengan kasar. Ema hanya menjauh sambil tertawa kecil dan menengok Sakon. Lalu sambil tertawa kecil dia menengok Tayuya yang masih kaget.

"fufufu… sepertinya pria di sana juga cemburu,ya… hmm…"Ema menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. Bola matanya terus-terusan melirik Sakon sambil tertawa kecil. Tayuya langsung menengok dengan sigap kearah Sakon. Terlihat Sakon mukanya memerah padam. Malu,kaget dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"HEI!" ucapnya menampar pipi Sakon dengan keras.

"di sini ada pasangan sedang bertengkar,rupanya… kalian tidak takut ditertawakan oleh yang di atas,ya?" pria berambut perak datang menegur 3 orang yang asyik ribut sendiri.

"Hidan?" Tanya Ema mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap pemuda bernama Hidan dengan bingung.

"a-ah!Ema-senpai!" pipi Hidan langsung memerah. Dengan linglung dia berdiri di hadapan Ema.

"hei!aku tahu, kalau aku lebih tua 1 tahun dariku. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'senpai'?" Tanya Ema sebal karena panggilan Hidan barusan.

"a-ah… iya… Ema senpa-eh!ma-maksudku… Ema…" Hidan langsung salting di hadapan Ema. Sementara Sakon dan Tayuya hanya melihatnya cengo.

".. oh,iya!kalian satu kelas bukan?" ucap Sakon memecahkan keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka berempat.

"eh?ah!iya!memang!" Ema kaget sambil mengelus dadanya.

"oh,iya! Aku pulang dulu,ya… aku harus les piano sekarang" ucapnya mengambil sepeda merahnya dari tempat parkir sepeda.

"INGAT!JANGAN BERANTEM LAGI,LHO!" teriak Ema sembari menjauh dari pandangan mereka sampai akhirnya sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

….

"… oh,iya!ayo kita jalan!" ucap Sakon mendorong Tayuya menjauh dari Hidan yang masih memandang kepergian Ema barusan dengan muka _dia-begitu manis~_.

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

DI TEMPAT LES-15:24

Ema melangkah keluar dari tempat lesnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil menenteng tas nya. "hmm… capek nyaaa~enaknya kemana,ya…"

"EMA-CHAN!"

Ema menengok kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sosok yang dia kenal menghampiri dirinya. Yup! Itu adalah sosok Tayuya berlari menghampiri Ema.

"Tayuya?kenapa dia bisa ada di sini" gumam Ema melihat Tayuya yang kini mengerem langkahnya (?).

"enggak nyangka kita bisa ketemu di sini… ya nggak?" ucap Tayuya menyenggok bahu Ema dan menyadarkan nya dari lamunan nya.

"iya,ya… kamu kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Ema bingung.

"ooh… tadi aku jalan dengan Sakon di sekitar sini…. Lihat?ini cincin darinya!bagus,kan?" Tayuya medekatkan tangan kirinya ke muka Ema. Memang, terdapat jelas cincin berbentuk melodi warna merah yang cantik di jari manisnya.

"pasti kau merengek atau memaksanya membelikan nya untukmu… dengan ancaman akan membuatnya mati jika tidak dibelikan… benar,kan?" ucap Ema datar.

"ih?apa,sih?" Tayuya mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"ahaha… aku benar,kan?" sekarang,Ema tertawa lepas.

"ya udah!nggak penting juga diomongin!sekarang, temenin ke café,yuk!" ajak Tayuya sambil menggandeng tangan Ema.

"boleh… lagian juga di rumah aku tidak ada kerjaan…" ucap Ema tersenyum.

"naaah~ gitu,doooong!" ucap Tayuya menepuk pundak Ema sambil menyeretnya pergi.

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

DI KONOHA CAFÉ-15:52

"Ema, kau tahu,kan? Sebentar lagi tahun baru?" Tanya Tayuya.

"ya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Ema.

"kau ada acara tidak?" Tayuya bertanya lagi.

"tidak… memang ada apa,sih?" Tanya Tayuya Emosi.

"aku mau mengundangmu untuk acara tahun baru tanggal 31 nanti… mau,kan?ya-ya-ya?ayo,dong dang ding~" pinta Tayuya.

"hmm.. boleh… daripada nganggur… siapa saja yang datang?" Ema merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat tangan nya tinggi-tinggi.

"sebenarnya, sih~ banyak…" Tayuya terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"huh!pasti nanti aku dan Hidan bakalan di cuekin, deh!kalian asyik pacaran…" gerutu Ema. Dia ingat waktu hari ulang tahun Tayuya dulu.

"enggak,deeh…mau,yaaa~" pinta Tayuya.

"iya,deeh…" Ema mengangguk pasrah. Dia tahu janji yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut merah ini pasti tak akan ditepati.

"bagus!jam 8 kujemput,ya!oh,iya!tadi kenapa kau membela Sakon,sih?" protes Tayuya kepada Ema.

"eh?" Ema menoleh keara Tayuya. "apa maksudmu?"

"kamu…tidak…menyukainya kan?" Tanya Tayuya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Membuat Ema diam sesaat.

"hmm… kalau iya bagaimana?" Tanya Ema menggoda Tayuya.

"ukh…" Tayuya menjadi takut mendengar jawaban Ema barusan.

"hihihi…. Tenang saja… aku tak memandangnya sebagai orang yang kusukai kok!lagian orang berambut di cat biru, bergaya berandal dan sok metal dengan memakai lipstik hijau begitu bukan tipe ku,kok!" ucap Ema santai sambil menyenggol pundak Tayuya. Lalu dia mengambil jus jeruk yang tadi dipesan nya dan meminumnya.

"jadi, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Tayuya mengambil jus strawberry nya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ema.

"entahlah…" Ema menyender ke sofa di café tersebut. Keadaan hening sesaat.

_Kriik kriiik kriiik_ *Author merasa takut tak ada humornya… jadi, ditambahin aja suara jangkrik nyany~*

"apa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepada Hidan?"  
>BRUSSSSSSSS!<p>

Ema langsung menyemburkan minuman nya ke lantai. "uhuk-uhuk!a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ema kesal. Dia mengambil tissue dan mengelap mulutnya.

"habis… kalian kan sudah sekelas, satu tempat duduk, masa tidak ada perasaan yang timbul dalam hatimu?mungkin perasaan menyukai sebagai teman,menganggap seperti adik sendiri atau… sebagai seorang lelaki?" Tanya Tayuya heran. Dia berpikir sebentar lalu bergidik ngeri. "a-atau… jangan-jangan kau… menyukaiku?" Tanya Tayuya ngeri.

BLETAAAK!

Ema melempar tasnya dan tepat mengenai muka Tayuya. "sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, akan kuoperasi mukamu yang cantik itu menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi…" ancam Ema dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"ya udah,sih~~ gak usah nempong~~" gerutu Tayuya sambil mengusap wajahnya. "jadi, perasaanmu terhadap Hidan seperti apa?" lanjut Tayuya bertanya lagi. Dia terdiam lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"kau tahu?dulu Hidan orang yang baik dan lugu,bukan?" Tanya Ema sambil menyender ke sofa. Tayuya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. "tetapi, justru kebaikan hatinya dan keluguan dirinya malah membuatnya dimanfaatkan orang lain… kau tahu,bukan?" Tayuya kini mengangguk malu. Dia ingat dulu pernah memanfaatkan Hidan untuk menggantikan nya piket. "dia seperti ku dulu…"

"heh?" Tayuya kaget mendengar pengakuan Ema barusan.

"yah… terlalu baik dan lugu… dan terlalu bodoh… aku pun dulu begitu… dulu, aku sering dimanfaatkan oleh mereka yang nakal… tetapi,akhirnya aku mencoba melawan mereka dan itu membuat mereka menjadi takut dengan ku… tetapi, Hidan berbeda… dia takut untuk bangkit dan melawan… dia terlalu bodoh… karena itu aku membantun,membela dan berteman dengan nya… karena aku merasa dia seperti adikku sendiri…" ucap Ema menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang dirinya dulu. Tayuya terdiam sesaat

"jadi?kau hanya menganggapnya adik kandung sendiri?" pertanyaan Tayuya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat Ema. "begitulah… aku masih pemalu soal cinta.." jawab Ema singkat.

"Jadi?tipe kesukaan mu seperti apa?" Tanya Tayuya.

"mungkin… orang yang mempunyai pandangan dan pengalaman yang sama denganku dulu… sudah,ya… aku pulang dulu… bye-bye~" Ema melangkah dan pergi dari café. Tayuya terdiam sesaat.

"itu Hidan,bukan?"

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

DI JALAN-17:40

Ema berjalan pelan melintasi trotoar. Ema merasa malu karena sebenarnya dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hidan sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti di toko perhiasan. Perhatian nya tertuju terhadap sebuah cincin perak dengan hiasan berbentuk salju putih *yang model bintang lhoo*.

"waaah… bagus sekali… aku ingin…" gumam Ema melihat cincin itu. Saat melihat label harganya. Matanya membulat.

"huwah!6000 ryo!mahal!" Ema berjalan lemas pergi dari etalase toko tersebut. Tanpa sadar dari jauh ada yang terus memandangnya.

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

DI DEPAN RUMAH EMA-20:30

Ema menyender di pagar. Sesekali melihat jam nya. "lama banget,sih si kutu kupret(?) itu?" gerutu Ema menengok kiri-kanan. Lalu melihat jam nya lagi. "bisa mati beku aku disini.." gumam nya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"EMA!"

Sebuah mobil sedan warna merah berhenti di depan Ema. "sori lama nunggu~" Tayuya melongok dari kaca mobil.

"huh!kau terlambat 30 menit!tahu enggak,sih?" bentak Ema kesal. Tayuya langsung menutup kupingnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"yaah~maaf,siih…" Tayuya memonyongkan bibirnya cemberut. "oh,iya… kok kau tidak dandan,siiih?gak asyik ah!" gerutu Tayuya melihat pakaian Ema. Ema memakai kemeja berwarna kuning kotak-kotak. Memakai jaket dan celana berbahan jeans. Dia memakai sepatu kets berwarna hitam dan topi berwarna cokelat.

"kenapa memang?toh aku nyaman memakai ini…" ucap Ema tersenyum sambil merapatkan jeans nya.

"huh!sudah kuduga akan begini… cepat masuk!" suruh Tayuya. Ema pun masuk dan mobil melaju ke rumah Tayuya 

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

"lho?mana Tayuya?bukannya ini pesta kalian?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sasori (Author jadiin Sasori sebagai kakak dan Tayuya sebagai adik).

"katanya mau menjemput Ema-chan…" jawab Sasori mengambil jus di meja (dengan desak-desakan sama yang lain).

TOK TOK!

"ah, itu pasti Tayuya sama yang lain… Hidan!bukain sana!" suruh Sasori kepada Hidan. Hidan membukan pintu dengan mulut monyong. Ema dan Tayuya masuk.

"hoo… benar-benar pesta keluarga Akasuna… meriah banget.." gumam Ema melihat lampu Kristal yang tergantung di atap. Lalu menatap ke depan. "bahkan pejabat-pejabat,kazekage sampai hokage juga ada… ah, ada Kuzu-sensei dan Dei-sensei!" Ema menengok-nengok bagai _orang-kampung-masuk-kota_.

"Ema-chan!Tayu-chan!kesini-kesini!" panggil Sakon,Ukon,Hidan dan Itachi.

"waah~Tayu-chan tetap cantik,yaaa~" Ukon mengelus-elus kepala Tayuya lalu memeluknya . (Tayuya ga bisa ngelawan soalnya Ukon ceritanya udah kuliah. Sementara Tayuya masih kelas 1 SMA)

BLETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Sakon melempar sepatunya sambil pura-pura kaget. "aduh!maaf!sengaja!" ucap Sakon menempelkan telapak tangan nya di mulutnya.

"oy!sopan sedikin,dong!sama kakak sendiri!" gerutu Ukon sebal.

"eng… Ema-chan… kau cantik…" ucap Hidan malu-malu.

"makasih,ya Hidan-kun!" Ema tersenyum manis kepada Hidan. Mereka lupa kalau ada Itachi,Sasori dan Sasuke yang melihat mereka.

"CIE-CIEEEE!PRIKITIW!" goda trio *?* bandel itu.

"apa,sih?mau aku laporkan ke Tsunade-sensei kalau yang menaruh kelereng di ruang guru itu kalian?" bentak Ema murka. Dia mengambil tas nya dan melemparkannya ke muka mereka bertiga.

"a-aduh!ampun!" trio bandel *?* itu lari terbirit-birit.

"engh… ma-maaf,ya… Ema-chan…"Hidan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"heh!kenapa minta maaf, sih?" 'aduh!kenapa Hidan manis sekali,sih?' batin Ema. Mukanya bersemu merah. Tayuya melihatnya tersenyum.

"Tayuya-Tayuya… sini,deh!" panggil Ema kepada Tayuya. Tayuya mendatanginya. "sini… kubisikin!" Ema mendekatkan bibirnya ke kuping Tayuya.

"soal Hidan kuanggap adik itu… bohong!" bisik Ema dengan volume kecil.

"jadi… kau…" Tayuya membentuk 'love' dengan tangan nya. Ema mengangguk. Pipinya bersemu merah. Tayuya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. Ingat!Cuma mata kiri!

"Eng… Ema-chan…sini, deh… aku mau ngomong berdua sama kamu…" Hidan menarik tangan Ema menuju balkon.

"dia mau ngapain,ya?" Tanya Itachi nongol.

"mau 'nembak' Ema-chan kali…" ucap Tayuya santai. Itachi hendak melangkah sebelum Tayuya menarik kerah lehernya.

"kalau kau kasih tahu yang lain, siap-siap menemui raja akhirat!" geram Tayuya. Itachi bergidik lalu mengangguk

**\(^o^)/~Momo-chan~/(=.=)\**

DI BALKON-23:58

"ada apa,sih?" Tanya Ema bingung.

"a-ano…eng… ituh… err… engg… anu…. A-akuu… akuu…" Hidan tergagap. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dibungkus dengan kertas kado warna merah dengan pita putih. "ha-happy new year…" ucap Hidan malu-malu sambil menyerahkan kotak itu.

"waah!arigatou!" Ema merebut kado itu dan segera membukanya. Ema melihat cincin yang dilihatnya di etalase toko kemarin.

"ci-cincin ini…" Ema menatap Hidan dengan muka yang merah padam. "ka-kau sengaja membelikan nya untuku?" Tanya Ema.

"ka-kau tidak suka,ya?…" Tanya Hidan menggaruk pipinya.

"ti-tidak!aku suka sekali!" Ema menggeleng kuat.

"syukurlah…" ucap Hidan tersenyum. Dia memandang pemandangan lewat balkon.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAR!DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Bunyi kembang api meletus dengan nyaring. Warna-warni kembang api tersebut menghiasi pemandangan malam yang penuh bintang itu.

"waah!indahnya…" semua orang keluar dari rumah (atau puri) keluarga Akasuna.

Ema dan Hidan saling berpandangan. Hidan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ema. Jantung Ema berdegup kencang. Sekarang, bibir nya dan bibir hidan hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 cm.

"Daisuki… My Angel…"

**~OWARI~**

**alala!tralala!jelek banget!huwaaaaaaaang!  
>Humornya gak ada!<br>Romance nya gariiing!  
>Huaaaaaaang!<br>Ta-tapi ga apa-apa,deh… *ngelap ingus (HIEKS)*  
>Saya cuman minta satu aja:<strong>

**REVIEWS NYAAA!**


End file.
